625 in the real world
by Slushy18
Summary: Gantu finally gave 625 the boot! How will our sandwich loving experiment fare in the real world?


_ It was a very hot day in Hawaii. It was about 94 degrees Fahrenheit. To hot for the beach, it was almost to hot to even go outside. While many people enjoyed inside activities with all their fans on full blast, 625 was looking for a new job since his last bout with Gantu caused him to snap and kick him out._

625: Oh man is it hot! Of all the days for him to kick me out, it was just a stupid little prank. Huh. Now this is just great. Hey I still have a few bucks. I bet I could buy a snow cone or a slushy.

Slushy: Aloha!

625: Yah, whatever. Just get me a strawberry slushy please.

Slushy: Naga!

625: What do you mean no?

Slushy: All out.

625: Cherry?

Slushy: Nope.

625: Green apple?

Slushy: Naga.

625: Grape?

Slushy: No!

625: Then what do you have?

Slushy: Ice.

625: Just plain old regular snow cone? No flavors?!?!

Slushy: Soka.

625: What kinda dump is this then?!?! I am out of here!

Slushy: Bye!

625: I am so hungry! Maybe I should stop by McDonald's.

_625 goes to McDonald's_

Cashier: Aloha! Man, you look terrible! Been out in the sun to long?

625: You have no idea.

Cashier: Why are your eyes so black? You should be wearing sunglasses. Staring at the sun is bad for your eyes.

625(whispering): No duh.

Cashier: So how can I help you sir?

625: I would like 10 hamburgs please. Mayo, ketchup, no onion or mustard.

Cashier: Got a family?

625: Nope.

Cashier: Friends?

625: No.

Cashier: A little guy like you is going to eat all of this?

625: What can I say. I am very hungry.

Cashier: Anything else?

625: A large chocolate shake please.

Cashier: Is that all?

625: Actually I would like four apple pies.

Cashier: Yeesh. Anything else?

625: Umm... nope. That is it.

Cashier: $7.49 please.

625: Well, I got a ten right here. Here you go.

Cashier: Thank you sir!

625: Oh, I was wondering if you had any job openings.

Cashier: Actually yes we do, but it is quite tedious.

625: Believe me. It is no trouble. My life is tedious. I really don't want to get a job, but I just got kicked out of my old place and I need a job.

Cashier: Well, you can call me Lani. I will get your food for you. You're lucky. I am also the manager here. I can get you a job if you just fill out this application. You can do it while you eat.

625: Thanks.

_625 eats his food in a matter of ten minutes. He then fills out his application. _

625: Hmm... real name? I better make one up. Hmm. Sixx Tofiv. Age? hmm. I'll put 19.

_He continues to fill out the application slowly._

625: Ok, here yah go.

Lani: Sixx Tofiv? That sure is a unique name. Almost sounds made up. And this says that you have no income, and you live in a hut by the beach?

625: Umm, yeah. Lets go with that.

Lani: Normally I don't hire people so quickly, but you look like you have what it takes to work here! You can start work well, actually today. How does 5 - 8 sound Sixx?

625: Fine, fine.

_The hours go by. 625 wants to tell Gantu about his new job, but he is afraid of getting yelled at. He told him he never wanted to see him again._

625: I hate to admit it but I kind of miss...

Unknown Man: Hey there little guy. I couldn't help to notice that your eyes are pretty black. The sun can be pretty harsh on your eyes. I have some sunglasses right here you could have if you want.

625: Oh, thanks a lot.

Unknown Man: No prob dude.

625: Idiot.

_It is about time for 625 to head to work. He walks in to his job not expecting what this job really required._

625: hey, I am here.

Lani: Oh, good. I want to introduce you to the other manager, my cousin Felix.

625: That name sounds familiar...

Felix: So you are the new guy?

625: Uh, yeah.

Lani: Well, my shift is over. Bye!

_Lani then left._

Felix(rudely): Ok, listen up. I am the boss. You do what I say. Don't you dare screw up on my shift. Got it?!?!

625: Whatever.

Felix: Don't pull an attitude with me buddy. Now we need the floor swept, and the tables cleaned. The mop and the bucket is in the closet to the left down the hall.

_625 got the pale and mop. As he was cleaning up the floor he tipped the pale over._

Felix: Ahh! You klutz! Clean that water up right now!__

625: It was just an accident. Cool off there buddy.

Felix: Just clean it up. God, why does she always hire the incompetent third rate just-out-of-highschool teenagers.

_It took about 3 hours to get everything clean. _

625: There, I am done. How do you like that?

Felix: I hate it. Redo it all over again.

625: What!?!? But I have to leave in an hour.

Felix: You leave when I say so. I will keep you here until 5 in the morning if I want to. You aren't leaving until you redo this floor._.. _actually never mind_. _I will have someonemore competent do it. I want you to run register now.

_Unknown to 625 as he lazily hung asleep over the register Lilo and Stitch were heading into McDonald's._

Lilo: Now this is what we here in Hawaii call fast food. You order the food and it is ready in a matter of seconds! Also you don't use silverware here. Just the place for you, Stitch!

Stitch: Yay!

Lilo: Lets go up to the counter and order! What do you want?

Stitch: Coffee!

Lilo: You can't have coffee! You can get french fries or burgers.

Stitch: Fries please!

Lilo: Ok, excuse me... sandwich boy!?!?

625(drowsily): How can I he... help you?

Lilo: What are you doing here.

625: Working, now are you going to order or strike up some sort of conversation?

Lilo: Umm, well I would like two happy meals p...

Felix: You! Number boy! What is the meaning falling asleep at the register!

625: it was hard cleaning those floors and all the tables and the bathroom. Plus I need sleep...

Felix: Just shut up and take these peoples orders sixxloser.

Lilo: That isn't very nice.

625: I hate my life.

Stitch: Food please!

625: Ok, two happy meals... coming up. Umm... $13 please.

Lilo: Isn't that a little hi?

625: Ugh. Whatever. Make things difficult. You always do. Let me see... $4.49 please.

Lilo: Actually I want a...

625(yelling): That's it. I quit!

Felix: What gives you the right to...

625: I quit! Here me! I quit Feenix!

Felix: Wait! You can't quit... um... because you are fired!

_625 beaten and defeated_ _finds a bench and falls asleep._ _He wakes up the next morning to a surprise._

Lilo: Wake up!

625: Wha... what? Where am I?

Lilo: You are at my house! You were on the bench last night and Stitch and I carried you here. You looked really tired.

625: Yeah... uh.

Stitch: You're welcome!

625: Oh, thanks... I guess.

Lilo: Why aren't you with Gantu anymore?

625: He kicked me out.

Lilo: That is to bad. As long as you promise to be good you can stay here.

625: It beats sleeping on the streets... I think.

Lilo: Are you hungry?

625: Yah. A few sandwiches will be fine. Just cheese and ham... oh, and some pickles too please. Thanks.

Lilo: Ok, be right back.

Stitch: Hmm.

625: Hehe. Hey cuz.

Stitch: Cousin!

625: Yeah, sure. Now don't touch me.

Stitch: Okey taka.

625: I have officially reached bottom. Staying with the little girl and 626. But hey, free food.

Lilo: Ok, here you go!

625: Hey, thanks. That sure was fast.

_There was a knock at the door._

Lilo: I'll be right back sandwich boy!

625: I hate being called that.

Lilo: Helll...oo?

Gantu(embaressed): Umm, uh. Have you se... seen 625 an... anywhere?

Lilo: Yeah! But it was pretty mean kicking him out!

Gantu: Well, um... is he anywhere?

Lilo: Yes, he is upstairs. Want to talk to him?

Gantu: Well, umm... just tell him... uh... I am still mad at him! But if he wants to maybe... uh.

Lilo: You can ask him yourself.

Gantu: No, actually... I have some... thing to do. Bye!

_Gantu runs off._

Lilo: Hmm, that was weird.

625: Who was it?

Lilo: Gantu. He was trying to say something but he seemed really embarrassed. I think he wants you to go back home.

625: Nah. I doubt it. He hates me. I am just some... some lousy thing to him.

Lilo: I don't think so. He really misses you. Wether you realize it or not he is your ohana.

625: Umm, yeah. That word.

Lilo: It means nobody gets left behind...

Stitch: ...or forgotten.

625: Maybe you are right. I will see what he is up to. Umm, well. Thanks and bye.

_625 goes back to the ship. He knocks on the door._

Gantu: What is... Oh... it's you.

625: Well, I was figuring...

Gantu: Oh please come back! I miss you so much, it isn't the same without you! I don't know how to cook, or any of that! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!

625: Woah, can we get that on a recorder? Of course I will come back... but. I tried to get a job and it was very hard. I quit the same night. I couldn't do it. Also... I am sorry for the... um... thing earlier.

Gantu: I am sorry for screaming at you... I shouldn't have done that.

_625 walks into the ship and they become friends again... for the time being anyways. The moral? You need your friends more then you think, and they you as well. Never take them for granted. _

__


End file.
